


The One Where Chaos Ensues

by 3rachaismylifue



Series: The one where everyone is somehow related [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 学園ベビーシッターズ | Gakuen Babysitters
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, One-Sided Relationship, Please suppost these babies, Sad Iwaizumi Hajime, Sad Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi and Iwaizumi Hajime are trying their best, This whole fic is a mess and I'm sorry, no beta we die like daichi, tons of plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rachaismylifue/pseuds/3rachaismylifue
Summary: Without much thought, he reaches his phone and thank all the heaven above that the volleyball vice-presidents decided to make a group chat to shit on their captains. “Sugawara-san, I’m really sorry to bother you but are you free right now?”or It started with Hajime asking Suga a favor and somehow ends with both of them gaining something. (ft two toddlers, one ten-months old baby and a teen who is so done with babysitting.)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Kamitani Hayato/Kashima Ryuuichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The one where everyone is somehow related [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767787
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	The One Where Chaos Ensues

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing and I know there are tons of plot holes and I intend to make a sequel/a series to help understand it more but this is mostly self indulgent. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and confusing plots but if you're intrested in knowing Oikawa's / Daichi's thoughts on this fic please let me know.

Kamitani Hayato didn’t expect much when his mom said that they were visiting a distant relative in Miyagi, but being left to babysit his cousins wasn’t one of them. Being in a babysitting club in school and having to deal with his younger brother every day, he’d expected to get a breather for the summer break given the nature of the trip but alas his dreams were shattered once the old hag literally forced him to take care of his younger cousins and left with all the adults to visit Miyagi’s temple. Thankfully, he wasn’t alone. Hajime was left with him so he had no doubt that this is going to be okay. After all, how hard can it be to babysit two toddlers and a 10-month old baby?

Apparently Hayato was wrong. This was going to end very badly. No matter how used he is to the brats in the club, he had never actually babysat without Ryuuichi – his boyfriend; they are still new to the relationship and Hayato takes every chance given to use that title, with the exemption of Taka, of course. But he has been taking care of that brat since he was young and there’s nothing a bit of brotherly reminder can’t solve (though Ryuuichi has reminded him constantly that hitting Taka won’t solve the problem but it still gave the desired effect, the brat would stop acting like an idiot but the side effect of water works still pisses him off at times).

An hour after the whole family left, he and Hajime were discussing over sport, a common ground the both have, besides being the gay cousin in the family. During a heated discussion of volleyball and baseball, the first crisis arrived. The youngest of the brats, Mio wailed from the futon in the guest room. “Wait, shit what do we do?” Hajime asked.  
Honestly, Hayato doesn’t have much experience with younger kids since Usaida took care of Midori most times and he doesn’t remember Taka being less than a brat that he was now but he had seen the few times Ryuuichi took care of Midori’s crying while Usaida was slacking off. “I think we should feed her? Try checking her diaper first in case she took a dump or something”  
“Oh yeah, good thinking” Hajime said, sniffing at the diaper. “It’s not soiled. She’s probably hungry then.” With that, both teenager went to the kitchen and tried to feed Mio some formula but the baby kept on crying. “Jesus, she has strong pair of lungs. I’d suggest being a swimmer with that amount of energy.”

Hayato chuckled at the comment but a loud thud interrupted him from giving a remark. While both of them were attending to Mio, Taka and the other brat they had to babysit, Haru had gotten into a fight and were throwing toys at each other. Feeling his temper rising, Hayato did the one thing he knew best. Hitting both brat on the head with a loud “Shut up brats!! We need to figure out what’s wrong with the baby first.”  
But instead of shutting up and stop fighting, it resulted in having three brats crying. Oh, how he wishes his boyfriend was here. From behind him, he can hear Hajime sighing loudly. They both know this was going to be a long day.

When Hajime knew his extended family were going to visit, his first thought was ‘Why come to Miyagi?’ but knowing that his grandparents lived nearby, it was clear that they’d come to visit his grandparents and by extent, his family. He wasn’t sure what to anticipate but taking care of his little cousins certainly didn’t cross his mind. After all, he doesn’t have much experience with kids, being a single child. At least Hayato was here, right?

Standing in the middle of the living room with a 10-month old infant in his arms and two toddlers crying on the floor, Hajime can’t help but think that maybe relying too much on Hayato won’t help them survive. But who can he rely on? Hajime’s first thought was Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa can barely take care of himself, he almost snorted at the thought but quickly covered it with a cough. Perhaps, Matsukawa and Hanamaki could help. But they come in package and Hajime was pretty sure that they’d be as bad as him in babysitting. 

Trying his best to think with the sound hazard surrounding him, Hajime feels as if there truly is no way out. Hajime let out a loud sigh involuntarily but judging from the look Hayato gave him, he’s pretty sure the younger boy shared the same sentiment. Ah, there is one person Hajime knows that is amazing with children; or so it looks. Without much thought, he reaches his phone and thank all the heaven above that the volleyball vice-presidents decided to make a group chat to shit on their captains.

“Sugawara-san, I’m really sorry to bother you but are you free right now?”

When Sugawara Koushi arrives at his house ten minutes later, Hajime almost cried. The two toddlers had stopped crying but was busy sulking at one corner each and although Mio wasn’t wailing her hearts out, she was visibly uncomfortable given her constant whining. 

“Thank you so much for helping Sugawara-san.” Hajime can’t emphasize how thankful he was now that the shorter male was here. When Hajime called the ash haired boy, he wasn’t sure whether or not Suga would help him but Suga had been enthusiastic about being able to spend time with the kids, after Hajime filled him in on the situation.  
“It’s okay Iwaizumi-san! I’m happy to help. And please call me Suga.” The younger said, smiling before reaching out for the baby in Hajime’s arms. “Then you should call me Hajime then. It’s a bit weird calling me Iwaizumi since Haru is also an Iwaizumi.”

“Is Haru one of your cousin?” Oh, right. Suga doesn’t know any of his cousin. Not that any of his friends knew. Hajime was sure Oikawa knows one but that was from his father’s side of the family. “Yeah. They’re all in the living room right now. I’ll introduce you to them.” 

“Uhh, Hajime. Can I hold the baby? She seems a bit uncomfortable.” If someone were to say that Hajime was possibly entranced by Suga at that moment, Hajime wouldn’t even deny it. To Hajime, at that moment, Suga was an angel from heaven who came to help two unfortunate soul dealing with three demons; albeit cute and harmless.

“Yes please. She’s been crying ever since she woke up. We tried checking her diaper and feeding her but the diaper’s not soiled and she didn’t want to eat.” Handing Mio over, Hajime could already feel the relief flooding in. There’s finally someone who knows what they’re doing. “Ah, I almost forgot. Her name is Mio.”

By the way Suga was holding Mio, Hajime could already see the difference in experience. “Do you have a blanket or a futon to lay her down? If so, can you please set it in the living room? It’s easier to keep an eye on them if they’re nearby.”

“Ah, sure. You can come in the living room first. That’s Hayato. He’s a year younger than us.” Upon hearing his name, Hayato stops glaring at his brat of a brother and saw a beautiful boy at the entrance of the living room. The boy bowed politely before introducing himself “Hello. My name’s Suga. I’m a friend of Hajime.”

His aura was similar to Ryuuichi and Hayato knows that everything would be okay with the ash haired boy’s presence. “I’m Hayato, though Hajime already told you. This annoying brat here is my brother, Taka and that brat there is Haru.” 

“I’m not a brat! Haya-niichan baka” Taka refuted loudly. “Yeah! Haru is not a brat. Haya-niichan baka!!” Haru joined, seemingly wanting revenge over getting hit on the head.

“Then stop acting like brats then. And who’re you calling an idiot, huh? Little shits.” Hayato was ready to give them another friendly advice before Suga interrupted him. “Taka-chan, Haru-chan do you wanna play together with me and Mio?”

“It depends! What are we gonna play?” Taka asked, excited to have a new playmate. “Hmm, Maybe we can play something you want to play?” 

“H-Haru wants to play with water.” The other toddler answered. Taka looks at Haru as if he had just given the best suggestion in the world. “Can we? Can we really play with water?” Taka asked, his eyes glistening with excitement. Beside him, Haru was sporting the same look on his face.

“If you two wanna play with water, you need to help setting up the pool.” Four heads turned towards Hajime who’d just finish setting the futon near the television. “Then you two can be good boys and help your niichan with the pool. I need to help Mio-chan get comfortable.”

With that, they were separated into two groups. Well, one group and a pair. After Hajime found the old plastic pool that he has laying around in his house, he let Hayatoa and the brats go fill out the pool at the backyard. When he came back to the living room, Hajime watch as Suga moves Mio’s legs as if riding a bicycle. “What’s with the exercise?” 

“Well, generally, babies make more gas, and they don’t know how to let them out, that’s why parents help them burp. I figured that a burp wasn’t enough for this little princess, so this helps with releasing the gases inside of her.” True to his words, Mio releases gas and burps. Hajime can’t help but feel impressed.

“You’re good at this.” Suga chuckled in response. “I need to be if I want to work in a daycare.” Hajime hummed in response. The job would suit Suga well, with his calming presence and motherly instinct.  
“Well, wanna brush up more of your skills by taking care of two brats in the pool.” Suga who was tickling a now happy Mio, brightens up. ”Of course, brats are my specialty after all.” 

“Ah, how could I forget, you have how many brats? Ten? Or was it eleven?” Hajime was positively beaming when Suga giggled at his comment. “It’s ten, if you don’t count the third years.”

“Speaking of the third years, do you ever realize that Karasuno’s third years are like members of a church.” Visibly confused, Suga looks at Hajime as if he’s trying to figure out what Hajime was implying. 

“Well you see, Asahi, is of course Jesus. Then there’s Daichi. He gives off like some father vibes, ya know. Kiyoko is like one of the sisters, since she’s always cool and collected. Then you’re like the angel, since you’re you.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’re confessing to me.” Hajime just smiled at the comment. Hajime had always been called a natural flirt because of his blunt nature, which was the complete opposite of how Tooru flirts. 

“Geez, why are you so slow. Come on! It’s fun here. Let’s play together.” Taka shouted at the two teens. Haru nodded excessively beside him, agreeing the sentiment. “They didn’t wanna go in unless everyone’s here.” Hayato explained, sounding as if he’d rather be doing something else than be there. 

“You can play now. It’s okay! We’ll be watching over you from here.” Hajime said as he settles down at the porch. Suga sat down next to him, eyes focused on watching the two toddlers playing. They were remarkably different. Haru seems to be in his element, even in a small space while Taka is just splashing water around. From the corner of his eyes, he can see that Hayato was on the phone, possibly video calling someone judging from the way his phone was held and his gaze.

“Lucky bastard. He got a boyfriend before summer break started. So they’re being lovey dovey since they upgraded their relationship.” Hajime explained, although his words were harsh, there was an undertone of fondness. “Speaking of upgrading relationships, when will you upgrade yours and Oikawa’s?”

Spluttering, Hajime tries to cover it up with a cough. “It’s not like I don’t want to. It’s just that..” Somehow words just can’t describe what Hajime was thinking. Although most people think that his relationship with Tooru was platonic, Hajime had been harboring feelings for his best friend ever since he could remember. “You’re scared. Of changing your dynamic, I mean.” 

“Yeah, somewhat that, and the fact that confessing means that there’s no take backs. Fighting can be resolved but heart break isn’t as easy to cure. Especially since Tooru got scouted for the national team.” Suga didn’t comment but Hajime is thankful for that. He knew that Suga understood. The feeling of not wanting to hold the person you love away from their happiness. Albeit their situation is different, it was also similar in a way. “We were supposed to go out today. The three of us, I mean, Daichi, Yui and me. But I didn’t want to interrupt. Thankfully, you bailed me out.”

Suga’s situation was both complicated yet not. Being in love with his straight best friend was a personal hell. “What’d you say to him? I’m sorry father but I have to grace my bliss to others. Please turn the wench into a sister in the meantime.“ Hajime said in a high pitch voice. Suga can’t help but laugh at Hajime’s horrible impersonation of him. “You really aren’t going to let go of the church thing aren’t you.” 

Hajime just grinned in response. “Old men, come on. Stop flirting and actually take care of the brats.” Their conversation was interrupted when Hayato sprinkled water towards them. Mio who’s been sitting on Suga’s laps giggled when the cold water splashes on her. “Oh no.” Suga muttered to himself. The next thing he knrw, he was soaking from the waist up for holding Mio in the pool.

After playing around in the pool, Suga had deemed it was time for them to come inside since the toddler needs their afternoon naps. As the boys were laying on the futon in the living room, Suga suddenly asked “Are you boys hungry? I’m kinda craving some cookies.” 

“Hmm.. hungry” Haru replied sleepily. “Then Haru-chan, Kata-chan, we’ll make cookies after you wake up.” Suga didn’t wait for a response since Kata was already snoring and Haru was on the verge of sleeping. 

After making sure the kids were properly covered, Suga promptly went to the kitchen to hunt for ingredients. Sure, he could’ve asked Hajime but the taller was playing makeshift baseball with Hayato and the competitive look in both their eyes had made Suga turn and walk away. Not wanting to be caught in between the cousin and being forced into being a referee when he barely knew anything about baseball.

The preparation was uneventful but Suga knew that the baking would make up to it. But a glance of the clock made him second guess his decisions and he ended up deciding to bake the cookies alone.  
When he was measuring the ingredient, Hajime and Hayato had finished their match. Hajime, ever the gentleman asked if he need some help while Hayato had made way to the guest room to change and possibly call his boyfriend. 

“I was gonna say his boyfriend is clingy but he’s the one who’s bothering the dude this whole day” Hajime commented when Hayato walked by, talking on his phone with a big smile on his face. 

“Let him be. At least one of us is in a relationship.” Suga replied offhandedly. He was more concerned over the cookies than Hayato’s love life. 

“You know what. I have a plan.” Suga looked at Hajime in confusion only to be met with a scheming smirk on Hajime’s face. Instead of questioning him, Suga just let him be. He was no Oikawa when it comes to Hajime but being the vice-captain in the volleyball team, he knew that ignorance was a bliss in these types of situation. 

Hayato had given up all his responsibility to Suga the moment the angelic man had come in and help calm Mio down. At first he’d suspected Suga to be Hajime’s crush but after watching the two men, Hayato was sure that they were just friends. After all, one does not pour your love life problems to the one he’s crushing. 

Hayato felt bad for the two but there wasn’t much he could do to help. He didn’t even know what Ryuuichi see in him to begin with. The only thing he knew is that his boyfriend had seen something in him and fell in love. Hayato was lucky that he only has Koutaru to go against but even he knew that he’d never win against brotherly love and was thankful that Koutaru liked him and wasn’t against their relationship.

“Hey Ryuu, what’s up” Hayato can’t do anything to help, so he’ll just spend time with his boyfriend. God, to be with his boyfriend in peace. One could only hope. 

“Not much.” Hayato could hear Ryuuichi saying ‘What Koutaru? You want to talk to Taka? Wait let me ask.’ In the background. Sighing, Hayato resign to his faith and spent the next hour talking to both siblings while waiting for his demon of a brother to wake up.

Hajime was grateful for the existence of Sugawara Koushi. The cookies he made was simply phenomenal. Hajime wonders if Suga knows how to make bread milk but decided not to ask. He already owed the man too much, there’s no need to bother him with another tiring task. Besides, he already roped him into his plan, which after he actually think about it, was dumb and probably doesn’t work because Oikawa has yet seen the picture he sent to the group chat.

Hajime knows that a simple picture of Suga making cookies in his house would raise questions in his friend group but he had hope that Oikawa would barge in and demand answers yet the disappointment he felt after waiting for an hour was nothing new. Maybe he really needs to move on. Deciding not to dwell on things for too long, Hajime went to the living room with a cookie jar in hand. The kids were still sleeping but it was almost three and Hajime knows that those demons would wake up soon. 

The first to wake up was Taka, who let out a huge scream, Hajime was sure he’d gone deaf for a second. Haru woke up because of Taka but Mio had somehow slept through the whole thing. Must be nice being an infant, not caring about the shitty world. 

Suga was sitting on the couch, frowning at his phone and Hajime thought about asking him about it but decided against asking when Suga shut his phone and gave Taka his full attention. Maybe he’ll ask him later, after they get some sort of privacy.

Hajime didn’t get the chance to ask Suga anything until the moment Suga needed to head back home because the two toddlers kept hogging Suga’s attention. Hajime had offered to walk him back and Suga had graciously accepted the offer. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes while Hajime ponders how to ask Suga but it was Suga who first broke the silence. “Daichi sent me a picture of him and Yui.”

That explains the frown. “I sent a picture of you but Oikawa didn’t say shit” Hajime could feel Suga’s eyes questioning him, and decided to explain. “I just thought that maybe he’d be like. Iwa chan what’s refreshing-kun doing in your house or something like that but I guess that’s too much to ask.”

“I can’t believe you sent a picture of me to make Oikawa jealous.” Suga wasn’t mad, at least he didn’t sound mad. “You could’ve sent a picture of us together, that’d be more believable.” Hajime could already see the smirk Suga was sporting.

Grinning, Hajime asked, “How about a photo shoot at the park?”

That was how the two vice-captains ended up taking a whole bunch of pictures in the park. Most of them were friendly yet some photos suggest they were more than just friends. Instead of sending it to their respective friend group, they’d both decided to post the pictures on their Instagram. 

Needless to say, Hajime was very satisfied when Oikawa quite literally barge into their family dinner demanding for an answer. Though he knew Oikawa wasn’t jealous, it was nice to see him embarrass himself. Hajime also knew that Suga was more than happy with the fact that Sawamura seems to fuss over the pictures much like Oikawa was but Oikawa had always been a drama queen whereas Sawamura was not. 

If the two had made plans on holding another photo shoot just to get the same attention from their crush, then it’s a secret between the two. Besides, it was their fault for misunderstanding the nature of Suga and Hajime’s relationship in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I ran out of ideas at the end. This is bad, I'm proud you manage to get through THAT.


End file.
